Déclarations à la Ratovozanany
by Angel of Tears
Summary: TOKIO HOTEL - Bill est interne, Tom, externe, et tous deux ont une rédaction a faire à partir d'un poème. Et s'ils tombaient sur le même? - OS Twincest, kawaii


Auteur: Angel of Tears

Genre: Romance; General

Pairing: Bill x Tom

Titre: Déclarations à la Ratovozanany

Disclaimer: Les TH ne m'appartiennent pas (et c'est mieux pour eux) et le poème de base non plus! Mais c'est mignon, quand j'utilise les choses à ma sauce, nan??

P'tit Mot: Me revoila avec un OS tout choupinou, p'tet pas un OS d'ailleurs, mais ca, je vous laisse le choix!! Dédicacé à Koibi ma kohai que je n'oublie pas!!!

**Déclarations à la Ratovozanany**

Il était assis au troisième rang, côté fenêtre. Le visage tourné vers la fenêtre, il rêvassait, comme toujours, assis à la rebelle, un genou replié sous lui et l'autre ballant. On aurait d'ailleurs eu du mal à le croire en salle de cours, pourtant il y était, en salle 121B, jouant d'une main avec ses cheveux noirs un peu trop longs.

Faisant surtout tout pour ne pas regarder le tableau où étaient encore inscrits les devoirs à rendre pour la fois prochaine.

Une rédaction, à la con, comme toujours. Dieu seul savait à quel point il pouvait en avoir horreur! Mais quitte à devoir en écrire une, autant le faire au calme, d'où sa présence dans la salle après les cours. Ce qui était un peu normal quand on était interne, n'est-ce pas?

_Après avoir choisi un poème dans le recueil de textes de cette année, vous le transformerez pour en faire une déclaration personnelle à l'élu(e) de votre cœur._

_Minimum, quinze lignes. A rendre Mardi à 14h._

Pourquoi les profs étaient-ils si mièvres? C'est pas parce qu'il était en STG qu'il était con, quand même, ce serait facile! Pourquoi les sujets étaient-ils aussi ras des pâquerettes??? Discrimination!!

-Allez Billou, tu vas pas passer ta soirée à soupirer pour quinze lignes noires sur papier blanc...

Soupirant tout de même, il renonça à la contemplation de la cour qui se vidait sous le coucher du soleil et prit son stylo. Sortit son recueil et le feuilleta sans aucune conviction, jusqu'à tomber sur un poème de « Domoina Ratovozanany ». Un nom imprononçable pour une illustre inconnue, ce serait parfait.

Avant de se mettre à sa réécriture, il repensa à la personne à qui elle était destinée. Des yeux d'un noisette subtil, presque chocolat au lait. Un sourire en coin, narquois toujours provocant. Et une voix...

Des frissons remontaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Il se repencha sur le poème, et griffonna son devoir.

_La mélodie qui manquait à mes vers_

_**Le battement de ton cœur qui fait vibrer mon âme, tu sais, celle de la musique de tes mains dans le vide...**  
Le prince charmant qu'attendait mon coeur solitaire_

_**Ou charmeur, mais le charme est bien présent, vu que tu m'as ensorcelé...**  
Le héros de mes fantasmes d'enfance_

_**Et d'autres, moins avouables, moins roses et bleus, plus sombres et plus rouges...**  
La raison et l'essence de mon existence_

_**Car tu es l'essence que j'apporte au moteur de ma volonté de me lever chaque matin, juste parce que tu seras là...**  
Le gardien de mon âme l'empereur de mon cœur_

_**Tu règnes sans partage derrière tes airs de grand vainqueur, inconscient en plus de ta si belle victoire...**  
La source de ma joie et de mon bonheur_

_**Puisqu'il suffit d'un sourire et je peux enfin me sentir bien, même si il ne m'est pas adressé...**  
L'objet de mes tourments et de mes regrets_

_**Car tu ne me vois pas, et ne pensera jamais à moi pour ce que je suis, une barrière nous sépare...**  
L'âme soeur que j'ai recherchée depuis des années_

_**L'âme soeur que je réclame depuis longtemps, criant dans le vide jusqu'à ce que je trouve un écho de mon cœur dans les éclats de joie qui animent tes yeux...**  
Le seul homme que je désire que j'aime_

_**Ou tout du moins, le seul que je désire depuis longtemps, depuis ton entrée dans cette classe et que tu t'es donné cette place qui n'a jamais changé en trois ans...**  
Celui qui m'inspire à qui je dédie mes poèmes_

_**Qui d'ailleurs n'est qu'à moitié mien, mais qui s'en soucie...**  
Pour qui je veux vivre lutter et mourir_

_**Surtout si la mort à un goût de paradis, sept étapes et une porte qui mène à la lumière la plus absolue....**  
Avec qui partager ma route mes rêves mon avenir_

_**Car jusque là, nous n'avons guère partagé plus que quelques heures de colles et un salut vague de temps en temps, et que j'aimerais que nous ayons bien plus à mettre entre nous...**  
A qui vouer mon être mes jours et mes nuits..._

_**Ou juste mes nuits, nous nous voyons déjà tous les jours, sans nous voir et pourtant nous sommes là...**  
L'éternel l'unique le grand Amour de ma vie_

_**Dont le nom est...**_

C'est TOI!  
**Tom.**

Intimidé par ce qu'il avait écrit, il préféra fourrer la feuille dans son sac et décamper. Sans se retourner, parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'un pion le chope en dehors de l'internat alors qu'il devrait déjà y être. Le cœur battant à l'idée de remettre ça. Heureusement, la prof de français semblait assez sympa pour qu'il ne craigne pas de devoir le lire devant toute la classe le mardi en question. Son honneur serait sauf et son prince charmeur n'en saurait pas plus qu'il ne savais déjà ce qui se passait: c'est à dire, qu'il ne saurait rien.

-Hey Kaulitz! T'as fait les exos de maths pour demain...?

Le brun se tourna vers une petite blonde souriante et hocha la tête. S'engagea aussitôt une passionnante conversation sur les équations à double inconnue entre les deux lycéens qui retournaient à la salle d'étude réservée aux internes.

- x x x x x x x x x x -

-_« __Aujourd'hui je démarre un nouveau commencement,  
Grâce à toi, avec toi, et pour toi, __**Andréas**__ »_

Heureusement que les cheveux blonds de la petite demoiselle cachaient ses joues rouges alors qu'elle terminait d'ânonner son poème. Qui reçut une ovation féminine très bruyante, alors que Bill s'évertuait à essayer de massacrer son front avec le bois de la table. Avec un peu de chance, il se ferait un traumatisme crânien assez grave pour oublier qu'il avait fait son devoir?

-Merci Melle Delanay. Monsieur Trümper, à vous.

Le brun arrêta de respirer en entendant le prochain désigné, et écarta juste assez ses cheveux buns pour voir l'élève debout, avec son baggy trois fois trop large et son teeshirt deux fois trop longs, son look d'éternel raprpeur de la vie qui tenait une feuille froissée et jouait inconsciemment avec son piercing au labret. Puis il inspira et commença son poème d'une voix hésitante.

-**_Toi_**__

La mélodie qui manquait à mes vers _** c'est celle que je gratte en pensant à toi, mais mes mots ne franchissent pas les sons.**__  
Le prince charmant qu'attendait mon coeur solitaire __** mais qui l'est encore plus que moi, je parie, jamais abordé, n'abordant personne.**__  
Le héros de mes fantasmes d'enfance __** et de tous ces rêves bleus, si merveilleux, mais que j'ai peur de nommer, parce qu'ils s'effaceraient.**__  
La raison et l'essence de mon existence __** parce que sinon, a quoi bon se lever tous les matins? Mais toi t'es là, toujours, en avance, et je sais que tu attends. Qui? J'sais aps, p'tet moi.**__  
Le gardien de mon âme l'empereur de mon cœur __**qui s'emballe en te voyant, qui se calme en t'entendant, se suspend en te quittant.**__  
La source de ma joie et de mon bonheur __** vu qu'un bonheur n'arrive jamais seul, nous sommes dans la même classe depuis trois ans et je ne t'ai jamais rien dit, mais tu ne m'as jamais blessé.**__  
L'objet de mes tourments et de mes regrets __** parce que je sais bien que je devrais t'en parler, un jour, et que j'le ferais jamais.**__  
L'âme soeur que j'ai recherchée depuis des années __**mais qui m'ignore, ou qui juste me rend transparent.**__  
Le seul homme que je désire que j'aime __**car je ne suis ni gay, ni bi, juste attiré par toi.**__  
Celui qui m'inspire à qui je dédie mes poèmes __** ou plutôt mes phrases, sans rimes et sans lyriqme parce que ça, c'est pas mon domaine.**__  
Pour qui je veux vivre lutter et mourir __** de peur, de rire, et profiter de la douceur de tes bras pour une petite mort parfaite.**__  
Avec qui partager ma route mes rêves mon avenir __**même s'il ne va que jusqu'à demain sans être plus certain.**__  
A qui vouer mon être mes jours et mes nuits... __**quoiqu'à choisir, je préfèrerais mes nuits car le jour, on s'voit sans de regarder et on se regarde sans se voir, c'est frustrant.**__  
L'éternel l'unique le grand Amour de ma vie __** ou du moins ce qui s'en approche le plus, c'est...**___

C'est TOI! _**… mon p'tit Macky.**___

Ce fut comme un ralenti. Alors que le brun se disait qu'elle avait bien de la chance, la nouvelle proie de Tom Trümper, il entendit ce mot. « Macky ».

Et releva la tête.

Pour voir ses yeux brillants.

-----flash -----

_-Hey t'as vu? Le brun là!_

_-Ouais et alors?_

_-Purée la coiffure! Zyva il y va pas avec la moitié du gel le matin!_

_-Ca vous pose un problème, bande de larves décérébrées?_

_-Hey, c'est qu'il montre les pointes l'hérisson d'service!_

_-Pff...les garsn laissez Macky le p'tit hérisson tranquille...._

_-Sonic ca lui irait mieux!_

---- flash----

Un éclair de compréhension illumina ses yeux noisettes. Presque chocolat.

Tom hocha discrètement la tête. Pendant une seconde, la vie lui sembla claire, facile et totalement sous contrôle.

-Merci Monsieur Trümper. Monsieur Kaulitz, à vous!

Et maintenant il allait aussi se déclarer...


End file.
